Godzilla
by creeper1
Summary: A lizard is infected by the tunnels in season 2. He grows to a massive size. He may be Hawkins only hope. The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in their control and not the other way around.


Godzilla

The tunnels were toxic, most animals knew that. They were not of their world. So deer, wolves, and even bobcats avoided them. But one escaped iguana had fell in. He never had been outside before and ran away when his owner Troy threw him out for not being the "coolest pet ever" as he had put it.

Now he was lost in a foreign tunnel that smelled wrong. He was slightly panicking. Large other animals were roaming, and he had no idea how he would get out. The walls could not be climbed. So it his, away from the vines, away from the large creatures, away from the shadow.

He heard them, those that smelled familiar. He was sick from the cold and dark. Five scents were walking through. Maybe they got trapped as well. He weakly followed them. They were walking a decent pace but the iguana followed, despite the cold and hunger. They found themselves in a large room, were the creatures congregated. "Gosh, what is this place?" The red haired one said.

"Cmon, lets keep moving." The one in the front said. They continued but one in the back looked up. One of the plants hit him with spores. He panicked as it got all over him. It also got all over the iguana. As the others helped their friend, one of them noticed the hacking sounds coming from an iguana. He was picked up and put on his shoulder. The one with the dark hair. "You don't belong here little guy." He said petting his head.

"Hey, we aren't pet hunting Mike." Their leader said. The one called Mike rolled his eyes. "  
Yea, but we can't leave him." He said. The continued, till they reached the central chamber. The iguana hissed seeing it, once feeling the shadow in the room. The group went about pouring liquid everywhere.

The liquid also smelled familiar, it wasn't of the tunnels. And it angered the shadow, because they burned the room.

The group escaped, even after Mike got caught in the vines, the iguana helped by biting a few before the alpha came and freed them. They escaped, with the iguana firmly on Mike's shoulder. He sensed the tunnels closing, the shadow's fury as his plans were denied. Even a small sense of satisfaction came to the iguana.

They arrived at a home in the woods. Mike wrapped him in a blanket, keeping him warm. "You could use a good home. I hope my mom lets me keep you." He said, sitting him next to a heater. The alpha of the group, Steve, was assisting in nursing him to health.

Things changed when another group entered, one with similar scent of Mike, entered. He smelled the shadow as well, lingering in the small form of a boy. He faced it and survived. The iguana eyed him, seeing strength in the boy.

Nancy saw the bundle they had, the iguana being warmed up and fed. "Oh wow, were did you pick that up?" She asked. Mike swallowed hard before answering. "The tunnels, he was kind of lost. And he helped when I got attacked by vines." He said nervously. "Did you say the tunnels?" Joyce asked. Mike nodded.

"MICHEAL THEODORE WHEELER WHAT IN THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Joyce screamed as the group tried to explain why they went to the tunnels in the first place.

The argument was halted by another vehicle, a large truck. Mike rushed out, seeing Hopper come out carrying a young girl in his arms. "She is tired kid, we all are." Hopper said. Mike nodded and helped him open the door.

The lizard smelled the other, Mike's mate, as she was placed on the couch, with Mike by her side. The iguana slowly moved towards them. Mike looked down at the lizard and smiled before scooping him up. "This is El, and she just saved the world." Mike said pointing to the sleeping girl. The iguana smelled the shadow on her, smelled its rage. The iguana somehow made a promise. They would be kept safe. The shadow would not threaten them ever again.

_Two weeks later_

Mike saw the growth. The iguana, named Gojira after looking up Japanese names, was getting bigger. Spines were growing out of his back, and he was even growing to the size of a medium sized dog. He knew he couldn't keep him in the house. But it was to cold and snowing. Mike needed a good place to take him.

"So, how are we going to find a warm place for him?" Nancy asked as they sat in the basement. Usually the lizards died during winter. Gojira was crawling around still. It liked sitting on Mike's lap for him to stroke his head. "I don't want to get rid of him, but he is getting way bigger than we thought. That shit in the tunnels must have changed him." Mike said. He may have had a point. Nancy thought about it. "Well, there is an old cave by Hopper's cabin we can take him to. Should be plenty warm, and maybe get El to help out." She suggested. Mike perked at the idea. Hopper wouldn't let her get a pet, to risky he said, but if she was helping take care of Gojira, she might have something to take care of the cabin fever.

So, the pair secretly took him out of the basement. The ride to the cabin was uneventful. Nancy asking him how school was going. "Well, Troy stopped bothering me. I think Steve had a heart to bat talk with him." Mike said with a smirk. Nancy was glad. Her brother was sometimes a little shit but that didn't mean he needed to be bullied.

They arrived at the cabin and found El waiting outside. Hopper was at work so no need to explain to him yet.

"Missed you." El said, giving Mike a hug. He smiled. "Missed you to." He said. Nancy wished she kept a camera on her.

"Ok lovebirds, as cute as this is, we came with a reason." She said, opening the back seat. Gojira came out, and shuffled towards Mike and El. El was still wary of Gojira, especially seeing how big he got. Mike held her hand and showed her the iguana wasn't to be feared. "He likes getting pet here." Mike said, indicating an area on his head. El touched him and giggled at how he felt.

"Lizards usually hate the cold. It can kill them since they don't regulate their own body temperature." Mike explained as they made their way to the cave. They were carrying wood for a fire and a large rock. "They like sitting on heated things, so we keep the rock warm and he will lay on it." Mike said. El nodded.

They entered the mouth of the cave and were thankful there was not much to it for him to really get lost in. It was to cold for him to explore around. They set up the fire and put him on a blanket. What the group didn't know was, the cold was not bothering him, he was just enjoying being spoiled. His scales were getting darker, and his legs were getting stronger.

_Two Months Later_

El came down everyday when Hopper was at work and Mike was in school. She made a picnic basket for herself and Gojira, a name she had problems with and occasionally called him Godzilla.

She saw he was getting bigger, almost to big for the cave. But he hid himself well. He was almost ten feet long. She didn't really know he wasn't supposed to get that big. So she came to the cave and saw he was laying down by the fire. The heat was comforting to him, as well as his visits from El. Her voice was soothing to him. She read to him constantly, both to improve her vocabulary and also to give her new friend a voice to hear.

Mike got out of school and decided to try to sneak over to the cabin to see El. He knew Hopper would flip but he was having a bad day. His parents were arguing again. He needed to see her. He found himself at the cabin. He knocked on the door and got no response. "She must be with Gojira." He said to himself with a smile. He was worried about how big he got, but he seemed harmless. He walked down the trail towards the cave.

He heard her, she was singing. It was Time after Time by Cyndi Laupner. Mike smiled a little. Max would bring her tapes so she could listen to music while she did her chores. Mike never heard her sing much since she was always embarrassed by it. Mike thought she sounded wonderful.

He walked forward, being extra silent. She was singing at the mouth of the cave, unaware of the world around her. Mike smiled a little and as he got behind her. He put his face next to her and pecked her cheek. She jumped slightly. "Mike! What are you doing here?" She said pulling him to a hug.

"Sorry, I had a bad day. Mom and Dad were fighting this morning." He said. El grimaced, well aware of the problems her boyfriend had at home. "Well, I am glad you're here. Godzilla missed you." She said. Mike smiled, she never could say Gojira and just went with that. It sounded kinda awesome. "Hey boy, you missed me?" Mike called to the cave. The answer surprised him. The came out of the cave, walking on his hind legs. He was bigger all right. His scales were darker, his face somehow morphed to being smaller but his body got bigger and more muscular, his arms were somehow more human.

"El…. that's not normal." Mike said. He was scared. How the hell was he ever going to explain this? Gojira was walking around the forest. His tail swishing about, keeping his balance. Mike wanted to freak out, but El was calm about the new development. "We might need to tell the Party." Mike said. El was excited. She missed her friends. She nodded. "Yea, they will think he is so cool." She said. Despite Mike's fear, he couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm.

Sure enough Dustin thought it was the coolest thing ever. Everyone else was awestruck, seeing the large lizard walk around. "How the hell did he just change like that? He looks nothing like an iguana" Max asked as they watched him. Mike shrugged, "It must be from when he was in the tunnels. Something got into him." Mike said.

"Well, I was exposed to stuff and it didn't change me." Dustin said. "Yea, but you probably didn't inhale to much of it. I found him near you. He got a lot of it in his system." Mike pointed out.

"What does he eat?" Lucas asked. El shrugged. "He seems to not eat much. Or I never notice if he goes hunting." El said. She seemed unconcerned they now have a giant lizard walking around. Lucas was wanting lots of answers. "How do you not notice him walking around?" Lucas said.

"Well, its his first time really out of the cave." She said. It was a simple answer. They did wonder how he ate. Or what he ate.

Gojira decided to explore and began walking towards the lake. It was a good fishing spot for Hopper's grandfather and it was large. He walked toward it and entered the lake, despite it still being cold. The Party saw him swim, not seeming to mind the weather. He seemed to be going against what is natural for lizards. Showing more amphibian qualities as well.

"I think that gunk in the Upside Down had mutagenic properties." Dustin said as they sat around the lake. "I mean, think about it, this stuff was trying to enter our world, and it needed to change things to fit it's own ecosystem." He said. Everyone was trying to follow his ramblings to the best of their ability.

"So what do we do about him?" Lucas asked. Dustin shrugged. "Hope he stops growing, and hope we can keep him out of town." He said. They all knew that was a tall order.

_June 30__th_

Gojira stayed in the lake for the most part. He came to the surface only when El and the others came by. Since it was Hopper's property, fishermen and hunters never bothered the area. Mike could see he was getting bigger, but by how much he wouldn't know since he didn't seem to leave the lake. Mike liked walking to the lake with El, it was a beautiful area. They never swam in the lake for fear that Gojira might see them as a snack. Or invading his turf. But they enjoyed the lake together. It would always be interesting when they saw his spines come out of the lake. When Mike and Lucas looked up how deep the lake was, it seemed to be 50 feet deep. Kinda large for one, but not unexpected. It was also huge, giving him plenty of room to swim.

Gojira always sensed the pair. They came by to see him frequently. El sang to him still, even when he was underwater. Gojira didn't surface much, because he sensed it. The shadow was still out there. And his body was changing. Preparing him. He was going to be ready.

_July 4__th_

Things wee changing. The shadow was on the move. He sensed he was everywhere in the town. Gojira was biding his time. He could sense it was taking form soon. And he needed to wait.

Mike was walking down to the lake. His mate not with him. He looked dejected. Gojira swam near the surface. Mike saw him and smiled. He sat on the edge of the water, glad for some company.

"I have been a jerk boy. El dumped me. I guess I was treating her like a pet." He said. Gojira was always good to talk to. He seemed to listen.

"Past few days have been a real wake up call. I am not very good for her. But damnit I care about her so much." Mike said, throwing rocks in the water. "I love her." He said. Gojira could smell they were life mates. He could also smell El, not far away. He looked and saw she was just in the tree line.

"If she ever takes me back, I swear I will do better. She isn't some pe to be let out. She is a smart and funny and beautiful girl and the world needs to see that." Mike said. El smiled from the trees and winked at Gojira.

Later that evening, El went looking for Billy and the Flayed. Entering his mind to see where he had been. She could find the hiding spot for the Mind Flayer, but it was a trap. Now they knew where she was, and they were coming for them. Mike held her as she escaped from the void, frantically telling them they were coming. Gojira sensed it as well. He began to stir as he heard it coming.

Nancy grabbed the shotgun and Jonathan the axe. They huddled, ready for battle. Gojira caught sight of it. It had four legs, and was uprooting trees. The group retreated to the cabin as it hovered over the roof. Tendrils began attacking the cabin walls. The fought at them before the large main body attacked, breaking a hole in the roof. The inhuman roar as it cornered its prey.

Then they heard the growling. The Mind Flayer sensed it, and looked to it's left. The party looked out the window and saw it as well.

He grew to 30 feet. He was somehow larger and more muscular than ever. He stomped forward, with a vicious snarl it unleashed a powerful roar that pierced into their ears. The Mind Flayer rushed to him, jumped, then was caught by Gojira. The force of impact sent them backwards. They rolled down the hill back to the lake. Gojira grabbed its head and slammed it into the water. The Flayer wrapped its tendrils around Gojira and pulled him into the water.

It wrapped more tendrils around the Gojira, wrapping around its arms and neck, hoping to strangle it. One of its arms began striking at Gojira, even as Gojira began headbutting the Flayer and clawing with his free arm. They tumbled to the bottom of the lake and the Flayer began wrapping its tendrils around Gojira, and wrapping him against the rocky lake bed. Soon Gojira was wrapped up. Satisfied it has stopped this annoyance, it swam back to the surface. It made it's way back to the cabin and found his prey gone. The Flayer roared with fury before seeing the tendril they left. He had bitten the girl. If it could laugh, he would have.

_Starcourt Mall_

El was injured from the battle at the cabin, it left a piece in her that sapped her powers and her leg was still in lots of pain. But she still wanted to fight. She would not let the Mind Flayer win without a fight. But her dad insisted she get to safety. Mike and Max helped her walk out.

"Hey Mike." Hopper called. Mike looked to him. "You be careful." He said. Mike nodded. He was going to be there for her, no matter what.

_The bottom of the Lake_

Gojira woke from its brief slumber. The vines that wrapped around him long since died. He freed himself and swam out of the water. It sensed the shadow was still out there. It let out another piercing roar and headed to where it could sense them.

_Starcourt Mall_

Billy had sabotaged the car. And the Mind Flayer was not far behind. Mike could swear he could see a smirk on Billy's face as he realized he trapped them.

The beat a retreat back to the food court. "Well, wish we could drive that out." Jonathan said, pointing at the prize car. Nancy got an idea to get the ignition cables from the prize car. That's when they find, El's powers have been sapped somehow. Then they heard it. The Mind Flayer had arrived. It crashes through the skylight, seeking out his prey. It would fulfil the promise to end her.

El, Mike and Max beat a retreat to the hallways behind the stores. The rest escape back to the front. Jonathan quickly reinstalls the ignition cable as Billy decides to drive his Camaro like a battering ram. Before he can hit Nancy, the Todfather rams him. Steve gives a satisfied smirk at besting Billy at least once.

The victory is short lived as the spider like Mind Flayer has returned. It began crawling down. Seeking it's prey. Even if its not with them, it would gladly take her friends. Then, they felt the shake. Everyone looked over and saw Gojira was back.

"Hell yea!" Lucas exclaimed as Steve and Robin got in the back. "Um….I am very lost right now." Robin said. Steve nodded. It was a crazy week. "Oh, that lizard Mike found in the tunnels turned into well that and its going to kick the Mind Flayer's ass." Will said.

Gojira roared at the Mind Flayer and charged, He grabbed the creature and tackled it into the entrance to the mall, Billy barely getting away. And Steve sees him enter the mall.

"Guys, we are missing three kids!" He exclaimed. Jonathan looks back in horror. Steve opens the door and rushes back into the mall. "_I'm coming. Damn good babysitter coming to the rescue."_ Steve thought. He avoided the massive feet as the two battled it out.

It doesn't take Steve long to find Max on the ground. Mike isn't to far on the ground as well. "Hey Max, c'mon, get up." He said shaking her up. She roused, bleary from the fight with Billy. Well more like beatdown. Steve gets Mike up, also shaking his head.

"Guys, Where's El?" Max says panicking. The three begin fearing the worst and head to the food court. It was the biggest place they could fit the Mind Flayer.

Outside, the Flayer could sense his agent got the girl. But this big bastard was keeping him from his prize. It opened its mouth and sent it's main tendril at the base of its neck. The other tendrils were wrapping around him, biting into Gojira's body. Gojira roared, jumped and slammed the Flayer into the ground. His spines began glowing, and before it could do something with that, the Flayer twisted him around and began slamming its arms into his face.

"We need to do something," Robin said.

"I have an idea." Lucas said looking at his pilfered fireworks.

Inside, Billy carried El over his shoulder into the food court and dropped her on the ground. He slowly crawled over her. "Be patient and extra still. It will all be over soon." Billy whispered in her ear.

Mike and the others arrived to see Billy on top of El. Burning fury builds in Mike and with no plan or sense of self preservation. He runs forward and tackles Billy off of El. Mike wasn't as strong as Steve or Jonathan, hell he wasn't as strong as Will, but he was not letting this monster hurt her.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Mike said punching Billy. His blows, while surprising, were not really hurting him. Billy shoved him off of him and stood facing him.

"Very well, you will be first." Billy said. Mike ducked the punch he sent and hit him in the chest. Whether it's the fact the Mind Flayer gave him superhuman strength or the fact Mike was a noodle, it didn't matter as Mike didn't even faze him. Billy grabbed his hands and lifted him up. "You would die for her?" He asked.

"I love her. I'll kill to protect her." Mike snarled. Billy smiled and gripped his throat.

"Look at your savior. See how he dies." Billy said squeezing Mike's throat. El laid down, powerless to save Mike. Suddenly, pain overcame Billy. He dropped Mike gripped himself as if he was getting hit.

Outside, The Mind Flayer was being bombarded by fireworks that the Party began pelting at the creature.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Robin yelled, throwing a lit bomb right into its face.

"I told Max these would come in handy." Lucas said pelting a bomb at the monster.

"Less talk, more throw." Jonathan said as Nancy handed him a lit bomb.

Gojira began getting up, seeing the small ones defend him. He needed to end this.

Inside, as Billy was hurt from the battle outside, Steve took this moment and Bashed him in the back with a chair. Max pulled El away from the area as she saw Mike grab another chair and hit him in the face with it. Billy fell to the ground and Steve delivered a massive kick to his chest. Billy let out an inhuman scream and grabbed Steve's leg. He slammed him to the ground and got up. He caught the chair Mike swung at him. Billy gave him a murderous look. He slammed his fist into Mike's face, then his stomach, then an overhand bash to the back of Mike's head.

"I WILL END YOU ALL!" Billy yelled, lifting his boot to stomp Mike's head in. El couldn't take it.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled. Billy put his foot down slowly. "Come here, and I will consider sparing him." Billy said.

El limped over to him, shoving Max away as she tried to stop her. "No, he won't keep his word." Max said. El glared at Billy, needing to buy some time.

Outside, the Party ran out of fireworks and the Mind Flayer's fury was now unchecked. It roared to them. Before it could attack, Gojira tackled him again. He began clawing and striking at the creature. He slammed the creature back and whipped him with his tail. His spines began glowing and with a piercing roar, a blast of energy fired out of his mouth and slammed into the Mind Flayer, blasting chunks off of him.

Inside, the injury the Mind Flayer got hurt Billy. He staggered back. El, ignoring the pain in her leg, charged at Billy and tackled him to the ground.

"Hold him." El yelled to Steve as he got to his feet. Steve rushed and held his arms down. El had fury for the monster inside the man, and hoped she could reach him.

"You told her the wave was seven feet." El said softly. Billy struggled under Steve's grip. Not wanting to hear the words.

"Billy, she was so beautiful, her white dress, yellow sandals. She loved you. And we all love you." El said.

Mike crawled over. "Yea, you are better than that thing. Your better than your dad." Mike said.

"Billy, fight it, I need my big brother." Max said, in tears. Billy began convulsing.

"You are stronger than him." El said. Putting her hand on his cheek. It was a lot. Billy tossed them all off of him. He got up, ready for a further fight. But he began coughing. He fell on all fours and puked up black ooze out of his mouth. He heaved it out until he collapsed from exhaustion.

Steve walked up and checked him. He was alive.

Outside, the Mind Flayer was trying to reform. Gojira wasn't giving it the chance. He grabbed the creature and slammed it into the ground. He opened the monster's mouth and charged another atomic blast right into the creature's throat. It began burning up. Fire engulfed the monster and it burned away. Finally dead.

Nancy leaned into Jonathan, exhausted. Robin gathered the other kids together. Thankful they were all okay.

Gojira saw his work was done and walked off, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. It was going to take a long rest.

Inside, Billy was breathing easy as the party ran into the mall. Mike was bleeding in his face with El cradling his head on her lap. Steve was holding Max as she cried. They heard a massive explosion underneath them as Hopper's party stopped the Soviets.

The military arrived, along with Owens. He was not pleased that somehow, the Soviet Union made a base IN AMERICA and almost ended the world. Hopper, Joyce and Bauman exited the facility. Hopper having escaped dying because the battle upstairs spooked the Soviets away.

Hopper saw his daughter with Mike's head on her lap, a paramedic bandaging his face. They were going to need one hell of an explanation for all this.

After the paramedic left. El looked down at Mike. She smiled at him. "Mike?" She asked, getting his attention. He looked up. "I love you to." She said. Mike let out a sigh of relief.

Hopper would be annoyed later. He quickly took command of the scene as Owens approached him.

"Ok Chiefo. I have a few dozen questions. All of them involve what in the hell just happened here?" He said.

Hopper was exhausted. "Fourth of July got out of hand." He said. Owens laughed. It was going to be a long night.

_July 7__th_

The story was that the contractors of the mall used unsafe electrical lines and it caused a massive explosion. Hopper took charge and saved several kids, while Billy and Steve were injured getting people out of the mall. Larry Cline was arrested for allowing unsafe materials to be used. Until a new Mayor could be elected, Hopper took charge.

The only questions left unanswered where about where the Soviets had gone, and what about the other bits of destruction through town.

At the Cabin. Hopper and the Party went to the lake and saw Gojira rising from the water. The could all tell he was tired. Mike and El walked to the edge and pet his head. "We'll miss you big guy." Mike said. Gojira let out a snort and went back into the water to begin his long rest.

Things returned to normal. Well as normal as things could get. Hopper was so popular, he was elected Mayor in a massive landslide. He moved himself and El, along with Joyce and her kids, into the Mayor's residence. The Party had a bet on when the wedding will happen.

Powell became Chief, to replace Hopper. Against his better judgement, he recruited Billy and Steve to the force.

Max moved in with the Wheelers. Her home life was not great and Ted decided to step up for once.

The rest of the party was happy for things to return to normal. Mike and El were still together, but he would have weekly guys nights with the party, plus Steve and Billy, while El would have girls nights with Max, Nancy and Robin. To them all was well.

Except, a large cocoon was hidden near an old logging camp. And it began to hatch.

AN/ So yea, I was a little inspired/forced to make this. Big green asshole wouldn't let me work on anything else till I wrote this one shot. Yea, I put a sequel zinger at the end but I seriously doubt Mothra is going to convince me to make a sequel. I hope you guys enjoy


End file.
